When Worlds Clash
by RoseBudInk
Summary: The Doctor finds a strange box with the BBC logo on it, and Clara takes fate into her own hands by traveling to a different universe ( Whoverse and real world crossover craziness)
1. Chapter 1

**When Worlds Clash.**

**Chapter one: The unwanted letter**

Clara fell asleep before her head hit the pillow. Being split all through out a 900 or so year old Time Lord's timeline can really take it out of you. The Doctor on the other hand could not dream of sleeping, not now.

He leaned against the TARDIS console and thought about what happened on Trenzalore that night. It was big. Sometimes when things on this scale happen, it's a clue that time is running out, even ignoring the whole "Fall of the eleventh" thing it still feels as if he had overstayed his welcome.

It wasn't fair.

Even though he knew it had to happen at some point, he still needed more time. But like it or not, he's not the one to make these decisions _they_ are.

Ever since The Doctor stole a TARDIS and ran away _they_ have been watching. _They_ have been sending hovering invisible cameras that only he can see, recording his every move. They call them selves The BCC. Through letters _they_ explained that _they_ mean him no harm. All _they_ want to do is to use the footage from his adventures in a "fictional" TV show _they_ call Doctor Who. At first he was delighted at the news. It was nice to get some recognition, even if it was in a different universe. He even played up for the cameras when he was alone. That was until _they_ started messing with his life. _They_ sent him a letter informing him that he was going to regenerate. _They_ said _they_ believed that energy was what the show needed, so _they_ took matters into _their_ own hands. The Doctor was free for the most part. He can go anywhere and do anything anytime he wants. But _they_ choose how and when his current companions leave, how and when he meets his new companions, and how and when he regenerates. How his different regenerations and companions look depends on the actors _they_ hire, not vise versa. _They_ always seem to do it in the most heartbreaking way possible. " For the viewers" _They_ say. _ They_ don't care about him or any of his friends. _They_ only care about the ratings, and the money that_ they_ make, and_ they_ will do anything to get it.

The Doctor sighed as he opened up the TARDIS doors, reveling the emptiness of space.

He waited.

Soon he caught sight of a small metal box floating towards his direction

His hearts sank.

He reached out to grab the box, and felt its weight in his hands as he pulled into the gravity field. On the top of the box was The BCC logo. The one he had learned to hate. It opened easily, reveling the ever-familiar plain envelope with the same logo as the seal. He opened the letter, seeing that it was almost the same as all the other times, but with different details. It reads as follows

_Dear Doctor_

_It pains use to inform you that you will regenerate into your 12__th__ form in the upcoming Christmas episode, about a month away in your time. But before this happens, you will encounter your 10__th__ self and Rose Tyler. We understand your concern about the most recent developments, and as always, we highly suggest you keep an optimistic mind and look forward to the new opportunities that this will open to you. _

_We are still honored that we get the privilege of sharing your many adventures with our world, and we wish you the best of luck on your future travels. _

_Sincerely, the cast and crew of Doctor Who and BCC studios. _

The Doctor was so absorbed by his reading he didn't hear the small yawn of the young women behind him.

"Umm, Doctor…" she started.

He turn around to find Clara still wrapped up in her blanket.

"Oh, hi Clara,…I…I didn't know you were awake." he said awkwardly frantically trying to hide the evidence. He hasn't told anybody about The BBC yet and he's not going to start.

All the sleepiness drained out of her face as she caught a glimpse of the box. She walked over calmly to see the envelope and the letter.

"I knew this was going to happen" she whispered.

"How do you kn…"

"I saw your whole timeline stupid, remember"

She picked up the letter with one hand while holding on to her blanket with the other and read

When she was done she slammed the letter on the console and yelled,

"This can not happen."

The Doctor looked at her and smiled.

"What? You don't want Rose as competition."

She looked at him with all seriousness. "No, I don't want to lose you."

She shuffled over to him and rested her head on his shoulder, and he rested his head on hers lovingly.

"Well, I don't want to lose you either."

They were both silent for a while, letting the comforting hum of the TARDIS surround them.

" Have you tried to stop them?" Clara asks

"Oh sure" The Doctor responds " I've tried everything. Asking kindly, reasoning with them, giving mild threats. One time I tried sending a koala to them. This was not the best decision on my part though. I didn't even know if their universe had the certain marsupial or not, and…"

"But you've never tried going there your self"

The Doctor looked a bit peeved, having his ramblings broken off once again by her. He replied

"It would be impossible… well not entirely impossibly, I did it once before, but that was under extremely different circumstances."

"I know." she muttered, while glancing over to the box with the logo. She stood up straight and said in her most authoritative voice

"TARDIS, Will you please ran a coordinate scan on that box."

From somewhere above a green laser hovered over the box, and with a few processing sounds the date and location of the box's origin popped onto the screen. All Clara needed to do was pull the large lever and they would be off.

As this was happening, the Doctor yelled up to his machine.

" Why are you on her side all the sudden?"

"Maybe see is tired of these people controlling your life too" with this Clara through of her blanket, reveling a brand new outfit, ready for adventure.

"Clara" The Doctor stepped closer almost begging her this time. "Don't do it, the consequences will not only destroy this universe, but the one we will enter too."

She bit her lower lip, pretending to consider this.

" Two universes you say… well it's worth it for you"

She pulled the lever and their world when askew.

This trip was the most disorienting one she had ever taken. The TARDIS spun all around her in a blinding haze of color. When it was over, she was left lying on the floor, feeling extremely ill.

The Doctor was the first to move. He jumped up, practically throwing himself at the overhanging screen.

"Well I hope your happy, our universe is already starting to crumble, and who knows how long it will take before this one does the same."

Clara's ears were ringing so much she couldn't hear anything, and she felt like she was going to through up. She dizzily stumbled out of the TARDIS with the Doctor worryingly following behind her. They both could not believe what they saw.

A man who looked exactly like The Doctor was staring in disbelief at them. He held a script in his hand and was sitting in a chair that had the name Matt Smith on the back.

They both stared at each other for a while longer until the man cleared his throat and nervously asked.

" This is some kind of joke… right?"

* * *

**Hey guys! so the first chapter is done and I would like your opinion. I want to write more chapters, but I want reviews first, so don't be shy. Tell me what you think! **

**until next time**

**RoseBudInk **


	2. Chapter 2

When Worlds Clash

Chapter two: To prove the fictional

It was an ordinary day for the actor Matt Smith. He woke up extremely early as per usual, and began his commute to the BBC studios. There he met up with the rest of the cast and most of the crew for the first read through of the 50th anniversary episode. He sat in-between David Tennant and Billie Piper. He was getting along with both of them very nicely, especially David. They shared a strange bond that only nine other people have ever had, plying the role of the Doctor. Being the face of such an iconic role really dose change people, mostly for the better.

When the read through was done everyone clapped. It was truly an extraordinary script, filled with adventure, references, laughs, and of course scenes that will make even the strongest of people cry. Unlike most days, matt had the rest of the day off. There had been some legal issues about shooting locations, and it needed to be sorted out before the project could continue. Matt knew he should get caught up on his sleep, like what most everyone else was doing, giving the feeling of emptiness to the many large winding halls. But this was one of his last episodes on the show, and the 50th anniversary nonetheless, and he doesn't want to waist a second of it.

He crept through the many rooms trying to find an open comfortable space. He finally chose the now empty makeup room and settled down in his usual seat. There he practiced his lines to him self in the calmly quiet room.

Nothing interrupted him until he got to the middle of the script were he read the line " I hear the TARDIS." He stopped and listened. He could actually hear the TARDIS. He leaned back in his chair to look out into the hall. It didn't seem to came from that way, and besides the special effect room was sound proof and very far away.

There was a strange alien something to the sound the he hadn't heard before, something incalculably ancient. He whirled around in his seat and saw the TARDIS fading in and out of existence. He looked, mouth agape at the thing he had seen dozens of times on film, but never in real life.

The blue box settled down with a thump and Jenna-Louise Coleman came stumbling out. She looked ill and disoriented; this was strange considering that she seemed fine during the read through. Matt was about to ask her what was wrong, but someone else came out before he could.

Himself.

He had on the current 11th Doctor costume, bowtie and all. It gave a wild contrast to the plain sweater and jeans Matt had on now. He stared at his doppelganger, mind trying to reject the reality in front of him. With a weak voice he asked

"This is some kind of Joke… right?"

The two parties kept looking at each other. This was until Matt through his script to the ground and started towards the still disoriented women.

"Jenna, what in the world is going on?"

She looked at him with confused eyes and asked

" Who's Jenna?"

She looked around the room and saw another chair with the name on it.

"Oh, she's my actress… sorry that still sounds weird."

The Doctor stepped in-between the two and tried to stare down at Matt. This was easier said then done considering they were the exact same height.

" Take us to your leader."

A smile slowly spread across Matt's face.

"O.k., this isn't real. There's no way The Doctor would say that."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I've been playing the role for four years."

Matt ignored the man's angry glare and made his way to the front of the TARDIS. He reached out his hand on the faded blue door and felt it's alien power course through him.

" This is incredible! Is it a new prop? Will we use it in the 50th? Wait the better question is…"

He went back to his self-image and experimentally reach his hand towards the others face.

"What is this, prosthetics?"

Before contact could be made, The Doctor recoiled back yelled

"Don't!"

He saw his confusion and explained.

"We are different versions of the same person but from different universes. If we make contact reality will start to fall, and believe me that is the last thing you want to happed, especially with the barriers between universes as thin as they are."

"Whoa Whoa Whoa… hold on!" Matt said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Are you saying that everything that happens in Doctor Who, the planets, the monsters, and characters, everything is real in another universe?"

"Yes" both Clara and The Doctor said simultaneously.

Matt looked at the grown and said to himself

" It can't be"

"Would you like some proof?" the Doctor asked.

Matt, still shocked by the information nodded.

Clara, knowing exactly what to do, took Matt's hand and led him into the TARDIS.

Matt woke up what seemed like hours later. At first he thought it was all dream, but then he saw The Doctor and Clara both looking down at him both with worried faces. He was lying on the makeup room floor

"What happed?" he asked groggily robbing his eyes

" You saw the inside of the TARDIS and fainted" Clara explained.

Matt sheepishly smiled up at her. He remembered his Fanboy outbreak, with being in the REAL TARDIS.

Clara helped him to stand as Matt tried to make sense of everything.

"O.K… so you guys are both real, If that's the case then why now? Why make your selves known now and not fifty years ago"

The Doctor gave an eyeing look towards Clara.

"That's Clara's doing. She flew the TARDIS here despite the fact that it will eventually destroy use all."

Clara gave a pout and tried to defend her self.

" I needed to. Some evil television channel cannot control the Doctor's life!"

"Evil?" matt asked, trying to fight back his laughter.

The Doctor sighed.

" They have been sending me letters telling me when meager things will happen. Death, despair, regeneration. They have also admitted to controlling these events."

Clara broke in.

" He just got a letter saying he will regenerate soon, and we are here to stop it! Here's the plan, you take use to the leader of this operation, stop the regeneration from happening, and you get to keep the role, sounds good?"

Matt nervously looked to the side and said.

" Yeah… sure."

In reality Matt was the one to suggest leaving in the first place. But this was before he knew his decisions infected other universes.

" Well, I think the person you're talking about is Steven Moffat. He's the current head writer of the show.

" Well, let's go pay him a visit" The Doctor smiled.

Clara looked up at him with surprise.

" Really?"

The Doctor shrugged

" Well you know, when in Rome… or Greece, or Mars, or in an alternate universe."

Matt opened the door to the hall and they all filed out to the next step in their journey, leaving the real TARDIS next to the fake monster costumes.

* * *

**Oh Look at this an update!**

**Firstly, I what to thank everyone for the reviews, favs, follows, ect. I'm relatively new to the site and I'm amazed by the amount of support. **

**You guy's are truly fantastic! :) **

**Secondly, Even though this story has been floating around in my mind for a while, this was as far as I got in pree-planing. I don't know what will happen plot wise from here on out yet, but don't worry, I'll figure it out! **

**Anyway, why I'm saying this is because this means you get to help out. If you have an idea for what will happen next, include it in your review. **

**Thanks again!**

**RoseBudInk.**


End file.
